


The competition

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Sometimes competitions aren't worth the time.





	The competition

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-01-04 13:37pm to 13:44pm  
> Inspiration: The try-out scenes at the beginning of the movie 'Staying Alive'.

"Again." Severus repeated, not sure why they had stopped in the first place. 

"Please, Sev. It's enough. I'm sure I have the routine down pretty well by now. There's really no need to torture this much." When the only answer was a raised eyebrow, James sighed in annoyance. "Oh, come on. We've been doing this for hours."

"One." Severus interrupted the oncoming tirade.

"One. Fine. But that's still one fucking hour! Aren't we supposed to have something to show tomorrow? I am not going to take the last place in that competition. I'll never live it down."

Severus snorted. "First, you - as insufferable Gryffindor - can live anything 'down'. Second, if you don't move your ass you will find out which of us is right and third, this was only the warm-up." The last words sounded gleefully amused as Severus couldn't be bothered to hide this most joyous part. When James fell backwards onto the training mattress with a loud drawn-out groan, Severus only laughed.


End file.
